Rise of The Seasons
by Daughter of Evil and Darkness
Summary: Pitch is back! And he's not alone this time. The Man in the Moon has chosen three new Guardians-Rapunzel, Guardian of Creativity, Merida, Guardian of Courage, and Hiccup, Guardian of Change. Will they be able to stop Pitch and his allies before darkness rules forever? R&R! Slight Mericcup and Jackunzel. On pause temporarily(no ideas)! Sorry!
1. Prologue:Part 1

**Prologue**

Jack was sitting on Jamie's roof when he saw the Northern Lights. He left for North's palace. "Late as usual frosty." A voice with a Australian voice said. It belonged to an overgrown rabbit, the Easter Bunny. "So, why did you call us here?" Tooth asked. "Pitch is back." North said. "What? How?" Tooth said. "I do not know." The Russian replied. Moonlight came through the window. "Man in Moon." North said. "What is big news?" Moonlight shown on the floor tiles and made a hologram of 3 people. The first, a girl, had abnormally long hair and had a flower over her head. The second, another girl, had fiery red hair and a sun over her head. The last, a boy, was as thin as Jack and was on the back of a dragon. He had a maple leaf over his head. "We'll need more bags." Bunny said.

**Well, l;et me know if you like it! R&R!**


	2. Prologue: Part 2

She was born in a fire. She died in one too, but she didn't know that. All she knew is that she woke up in the smoldering ruins of a castle.

Her eyes blinked open and she gulped air in through her mouth. She stood and brushed the ashes off her olive green dress. The sky was gray and smoke curled into the air. Her fiery red hair bounced slightly as she looked around. Her pale blue eyes swept over the land like a hawk. It was the first place she remembered and the place she would always return.

"Home," she breathed, her voice thick with a Scottish accent.

She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. She felt a warmth dance across her face and opened her eyes again. A sliver of sunlight appeared over the horizon, illuminating the world around her. She stared in awe. She blinked in the sun and spun around, relishing the feeling of warm air on her skin. When she stopped twirling, she looked up to the newly risen sun.

It blinked a few times and a voice whispered something behind her, soft as the rustling of the leaves on the trees. She turned, unafraid, and searched for the source of the voice.

"Merida," it whispered.

Merida. It seemed right. It seemed to fit her. Of course it fit her, it was her name!

"Merida," she said, letting the name roll around on her tongue. "Merida. Merida! MERIDA!" she said, her voice rising to a joyous shout. She began to run, kicking up ashes and cinders behind her as she went. She laughed and ran and laughed some more, until she came to the edge of the ruins. Her laugh abruptly stopped, and her eyes grew wide.

A field of emerald shades glittered in the early morning sunlight. She pulled a foot out of the ashes and placed it gingerly on the grass. The cold dew seeped through her thin shoe. She shifted her weight and placed the other foot on the grass. As she stood, the sun glinted across her face and warmed her skin. She grinned, and began to spin. She relished the feeling of the warm morning air on her face.

As she spun, her fiery red hair began to smoke. Merida was oblivious to her smoking hair, until it burst into flames. She stopped dead and began to frantically bat at her hair. She brought her hands down to her face, expecting blackened hands. But they weren't.

They were only slightly red from the heat. Merida felt her heart calm down and felt her hair again. It was still on fire, but it didn't burn. It was more of a tickling sensation. A trill of excitement ran through her. She could create fire!

She could create... _fire. _

Fire, a destructive thing of pain and heat, capable of taking out towns and even forests in a matter of minutes. The thrill of excitement was replaced by a prickle of dread. Her hair smoldered down as she grew more and more afraid of her newfound power. _Calm down_, she told herself. Maybe lots of all people had them. Maybe her powers weren't all that different. And maybe they were.

He was born in the leaves. He woke up in a clearing in an autumn forest covered in leaves, their musky scent filling his nostrils and their crackling texture scratching against his skin. His hazel eyes blinked open, the late afternoon sunlight reflecting off of them. Still on his back, the boy gazed up into the gold and crimson leaves hanging on skeletal branches above him. The light flickering through them dappled on his freckled face. He sat up and propped himself up on his elbow. The leaves slid off of his torso with a slight crackling sound.

But a crunching sound from the bushes behind him made him stand. When he did, he realized that he had only one leg. The other was a metal contraption from the mid-calf down. From the bushes, a pair of bright green reptilian eyes stared back at him. The eyes were so achingly familiar, yet so very foreign to him. A black scaly face emerged from the bush and with it a pair of shoulders and a then a set of black leathery wings. A name struck his mind immediately. Toothless. Toothless the dragon. Toothless's eyes lit up at the sight of the boy, and he leapt into the air and tackled him full on, pinning him down to the ground and licking his face like a friendly dog would to his master. "Hey, hey Toothless! Yeah, I missed you too, bud." the boy spoke, trying to lift the dragon off of him. Toothless hopped off his rider and got low to the ground, his hind quarters in the air. He wanted to play. The boy picked up a large stick and prepared to throw it, when a voice, soft as the wind, whispered something . The boy stopped dead and listened to the wind. "Hiccup," it whispered. Hiccup. A funny name. "Hiccup." the boy repeated. "Hiccup." Toothless was getting impatient, so Hiccup threw the stick as far and hard as his skinny frame would allow. Toothless darted after it, disappearing into the foliage with a swish of his tail. hiccup walked over to a tall tree and leaned against it. But when his hand made contact with the bark of the tree, the bark began to peel off. Hiccup yanked his hand back in surprise and watched as the bark peeled and spread around the tree. Hesitantly, he reached for a still-green leaf hanging above his head and watched as it turned a dark crimson at his touch. "Well, this is great," He muttered. "My hands kill stuff."

She was born in a meadow.

That much she knew. Flowers tickled at her cheeks and brushed against her arms. They tangled in her extremely long golden hair. Her emerald eyes fluttered open and looked into the robin's egg sky. A few puffy clouds drifted lazily across the blue, and the bright sun warmed her face. she sat up leisurely and stretched her arms, as if waking from a deep, long sleep. She smiled as a flower petal fell from her hair. Her purple silken dress rippled like a creek when she stood, and her bare feet tickled with the grass. The looked around, her surroundings amazing her. A creek ran along the edge of the meadow, and into a forest. The leaves on the trees were a pale green, and birds roosted on many of the branches. Something darted from under a bush. The girl jumped a little and bent down, searching for the source of the movement. Suddenly, a small and scaly green lizard hopped out. No, not a lizard. A chameleon. A name stuck in the back of her mind. "Pascal?" She asked the chameleon. His scales flashed a happy yellow and he nuzzled up onto her shoulder. She laughed at her funny new friend and sat down amongst the flowers. They seemed to sing to her, a gentle melody. The words were strange, though.

"Rapunzel," They sang. On a hunch Rapunzel raised her hand and traced the pattern of an ivy trail on the wall of a tower near her. The ivy shivered and followed her finger, even as she pulled it away. She moved her hand in a serpentine motion, and the ivy followed, creating a dark green figure eight. "Huh." Rapunzel mused, observing the ivy figure. This was a strange new ability, but an interesting one. She would have to practice though.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Corona**

"Woohoo!" A teen with abnormally long hair said. She flew down on a ivy vine and spread her hand over the ground as she flew. Flowers popped up and vines circled trees. All the kids were playing. The blonde flew down on the ground and sighed. _If only they could see me. _She thought.

The girl left, jumping on treetops and swinging from branch to branch like Tarzan. She saw a patch of ground covered with ice. "Hello, Frostbite." Rapunzel said, getting into a fighting stance. "When was the last time we saw each other? Winter of 1899, right?" Jack said, leaning on his staff. "Oh, come on. Your not still mad about that, are you?" The girl asked, remembering when she had made flowers and trees bloom in winter." Yeah, but this is different." Two yetis put her in a bag and shoved her through a magic portal.

**Dunbroch**

A teen with fiery hair shot arrow after flaming arrow at the targets. The kids playing in the ruins of the castle always came to watch the mysterious 'Ghost of Dunbroch Ruins' shoot arrows at targets. _If only they could see me. They wouldn't be able to call me a ghost then, _The Scot thought. The kids left. Merida saw a ice train on the ground at her feet and nocked an arrow and lit it on fire with her index finger. North came out of the shadows. "Why are ye here? Your not still mad about Christmas, are ye?" The Scot asked, recalling when she had made all the snow melt on Christmas day in 1968. "Yes, but this is different." North said. 2 yetis grabbed her faster than she could shoot and put her in a bag. North opened a magic portal.

**Berk**

Hiccup was flying, waving his hand over trees. The leaves turned orange, crimson, and yellow. He saw the kids playing in the leaves. The Viking smiled and made leaves from a tree above them fall down on top of the kids. He then sighed._ Wonder if anyone can see me._ Hiccup thought. He started walking, when he heard a rustling noise in a bush. _Bunny._ The Viking thought and smirked. Didn't the Kangaroo know that he couldn't sneak up on him? Guess not. "You still mad about Easter?" Hiccup asked, remembering when he had made Autumn come early last Easter. "What do you think, mate? But this is different." Bunny said. Same as the others, he was shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal.

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Chapter 1 Part 1**

**A/N-From now on, I will be using POVs.**

**Hiccup's Pov**

"I think he's dead." A voice said. I groaned and opened my eyes. Around me were 5 people- I unfortunately recognized the Kangaroo as one of them. The others were Santa, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and a boy with white hair and a staff. There were 2 other red bags identical to the one I was shoved in. "I hope the yetis treated you well." North said. He had a very thick Russian accent. "Yeah, I love being shoved into a sack and tossed through a magic portal." I said sarcastically, my fists clenched. I heard another groan next to me. A girl came out. She had abnormally long blonde hair and huge green eyes. "Who are you people?" The girl asked. She held a frying pan. A second later, a huge sack came through and it opened up. A ebony head popped out. Everyone jumped back. "What's that?" The boy with the staff asked. "Toothless!" I said and put my arms around his neck. I got up and saw that the area I was sitting on had become blackened. The white haired boy raised an eyebrow. "My hands kill things." I said sheepishly. The blonde girl still looked frightened. Another groan was heard. It came from a girl with fiery red hair and pale blue eyes. She was beautiful. "Who are ye people?" She had a very strong Scottish accent. "Oh, we forgot introductions. I'm Jack Frost, this is Tooth AKA the tooth fairy, North AKA Santa Claus, Sandy AKA Sandman, and the grouch is the Easter Bunny. You?" The boy with white hair asked, the question directed at the blonde. She blushed. "I'm Rapunzel. " The blonde said. "Hiccup." I said. "Merida." The redhead said. "These kids are gonna be guardians? They're gonna protect children?" The fluff ball asked. I smirked. "Uh, you ever hear of autumn? Kids like what I do." I said. "But none of them believe in you. Do they?" Kangaroo asked. I sighed and looked at the floor, crimson leaves falling from my head. "The Kangaroo's right." Merida said. "The what?" Bunny said and looked Merida in the eye. "What did you call me, Scot? I'm not a kangaroo." "If your not a kangaroo, then what are ye?" Merida asked. "I'm a bunny. The Easter bunny." "No one can see us. Only you guys." Rapunzel said, flowers coming from the ground. Suddenly, we heard a chuckle and saw black sand enveloping the globe. "Who in Thor's name." I said. A man came out of the sand. He was tall and his skin was gray." Bik." I muttered, sure that it was Pitch Black. "Ah, the Seasons, all in one place. I'm starstruck." He said. Pitch had a slight British accent to his voice.


	5. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Sorry for the huge delay! School. Oh, and thanks for the advice, Malica15! And, drowninemotions, thank you, no one has ever said that to me! Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer-You really think I own this? If I did, it would be a movie. All I own is Torun. Loki belongs to the Avengers(The movie) and Stan Lee.**

Hiccup's Pov

Pitch's nightmare sand circled around Rapunzel. "Such a beautiful face. I would hate to destroy it." Pitch said. Rapunzel's green eyes glowed and thorny vines circled the dark entity. "And fierce, too." He added. "You won't be able to defeat me, Guardians. I have allies also." 3 shapes formed out of nightmare sand. One was female. She had curly hair. Rapunzel gasped. The other 2 I knew of. Loki and Torunn, the Trickster siblings. Torunn looked almost exactly like her twin. The only differences were she had longer hair and her staff was glowing dark green. "The Tricksters." Merida breathed. "At least someone does not associate us with Thor." Torunn said. Pitch conjured some Nightmares and attacked us. There were way to many to fight. "Now would be a good time to _run! _" Jack said and North got out a snow globe and threw it. It turned into a portal and North, Tooth, Sandman, and Jack, hopped through it. Bunny stomped the ground 2 times and a portal opened up. Rapunzel did the same. Merida disappeared in a column of flames. Pitch looked at me. Loki and Torunn made copies of themselves appear behind me. I turned into red maple leaves and flew out a window. "Run, little Season. You can't run and hide forever." Loki said. Pitch laughed and enveloped the palace in nightmare sand.

We hid at Easter Island. I hoped I didn't look as rattled as I felt. "You OK, Viking boy?" Jack asked. Apparently I was wrong. "Yeah." I lied and told the Guardians what Loki told me. "It seems these allies of Pitch's are out to get ya, mate." Bunny said as we ate dinner. "Well that's just great." Merida said and eyed Toothless warily as he at a boar's head. "That's disturbing." Jack said, also watching the night fury. "And knowing a guy who wants to be ruler of the world isn't?" I asked. "Point taken. Hey Punz, who was that lady?" The white-haired boy asked. "Her name is Gothel. She held me prisoner for 18 years of my life. After I healed Flynn, I remember footsteps, pain, and darkness. Then nothing. I don't remember what happened next." Rapunzel said. Jack, Tooth, Bunny, and North glanced at each other. "That's odd. After I defeated the Green Death, all I remember is immense pain. Then nothing. It's a blank." I said. "Weird. After I defeated Mordu, I remember saving my mother, a growl behind me, pain, and then nothing. "The fiery headed Scot added. "Do you guys know what's going on?" Rapunzel asked. "I wish we did." Bunny said. I could tell he was lying and Jack noticed I noticed. Rapunzel seemed to believe him. "Me and Hiccup are going to play with Toothless." Jack said, grabbed a stick, and ran into the jungle. Me and Toothless followed. "If I tell you what I think happened, will you not tell the others?" Jack asked. I shrugged. "OK." "I think what happened is that you 3 died and were brought back to life by the Man in The Moon. That's what happened to me." The winter spirit said and shrugged. "OK. That's the craziest thing I've ever heard. Even crazier than a dragon and a Viking being friends. But I accept the fact that I died and came back to life. I won't tell the others…right away." I said. When we got back, it looked like Pitch's Nightmares had ran over the island. It was a mess. "What happened here?" I asked. North, Tooth, and Merida were sitting on the ground. A snow globe was right beside North. It looked like he went to the movie theater, because he, Merida, and Tooth each had a box of popcorn and a soda. I turned toward were they were watching. Rapunzel was chasing Bunny. The huge rabbit had a huge gash on his hand-er, paw. It was black-looked like Pitch had managed to hurt him. A vine tripped Bunny. "Oops." Rapunzel said. "What do you think you're-" Bunny started. "Just, nobody freak out. Please." The blonde wrapped her hair around Bunny wound. Jack was watching closely.

Underworld

Pitch, Torunn, Loki, and Gothel were currently watching the Guardians, mainly the Seasons, through a swirl of black sand. _"Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the Fates' design. Save what has been lost and bring back what once was mine. What once was mine." Rapunzel sang and unwrapped her hair. Bunny's wound was gone. Rapuunzel's hair stopped glowing. A streak of her hair had turned black because of the Nightmare's infection. "Woah." Was all the Guardians said._


	6. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Hey guys! Since my sisters, who are almost always on the computer now(Well, one of them is), are currently watching Pirates of The Caribbean: Curse of The Black Pearl, I thought I would make another chapter. One with the story! Side Note-Loki got out of prison with help from Torunn. The twins found a energy that was even more powerful than the Teseract, and absorbed it's power into themselves and a little into their staffs.**

**Disclaimer-Why do we need these? It's not like anyone here owns any of this.**

"So, do we attack?" Gothel asked. "No. I have a plan. If we abduct one of the Seasons and turn him or her using Torunn's staff, then the Guardians won't trust the Seasons. Meanwhile, we can attack their bases, and use the turned Season to get information about the others." "So, which do we abduct?" Gothel asked. "Not Jack, that's for sure. He knows what I am most likely to do. But, the one that we do abduct has to stay away from the blonde. She could heal him/her." Pitch said. "Let's get to work." Loki said as he and Torunn teleported to the island. Gothel was about to leave when Pitch said "Oh, and Gothel, make the blonde hate you more. When you died, you gained the power to feed and get stronger off of hatred. Loki feeds off of hatred also, as does Torunn." Pitch said. Gothel nodded and raised her arms. She turned into black mist and flew out the window. Pitch turned into nightmare sand.

**Easter Island**

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" I asked. The others stared at me. Of course they couldn't. They couldn't understand the wind's whispers. "What is wind telling you, Hiccup?" North asked. Well, I guess North could. "It said-" I began, but I never got to finish my sentence. "Did I interrupt?" An all too familiar voice asked. A blue ray of light came from the direction of the voice-behind North. "Duck!" I said to St. Nick. I concentrated and the wind changed it's direction, taking the beam with it. The wind whipped around me, making a mini tornado confined into my palm. Toothless shot a ball of fire at the trickster god and it turned out to be a hologram. A ton of Lokis and Torunns appeared around us. We started fighting them, trying to find the real ones. "You can not catch what you can not find." Loki taunted. I threw my mini tornado at him. It turned out to be the real Loki. He got pushed back and stumbled. "Finally, a little change around here." A voice said from behind me. I turned around and came face to face with Torunn. "Aah!" I said and backed into Loki. I craned my neck and saw that The Guardians and the other Seasons were paralyzed. "What did you do? Let them go!" I said, feeling my hatred for the gods rise. Loki laughed. "I just paralyzed them for a little bit. They put up a good fight. They won't remember we were ever here. The Scot, she is so cute when she screams." The Trickster King said. I heard blood rushing in my ears. The wind whipped around me and I became the center of a tornado. Merida looked at me- she wasn't completely paralyzed. I saw myself in her sword. My eyes were crimson red. They looked like molten gold. The Scot had a terrified look on her face and my tornado faltered. Torunn saw this and hit me in the small of my back with her spear. Last thing I heard-Pitch's voice saying "He cares about the Scot. How sweet." and a blast. Last thing I remember-Merida's terrified face at my transformation.

When I woke up, I tried to get up, but I was tied to a wall by nightmare sand and glowing black energy. "You have heart, young Viking. I like that." Torunn said. She pointed her staff at my chest and I saw dark green energy crawling up my skin. I saw a guy watching in the shadows and smirking. He had a bow and a sheath of arrows and was dressed in purple. My eyes glowed red as I tried to fight it, trying to keep it from enveloping my brain.


	7. Chapter 3

**A/N-This chapter has no POV.**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing but Torunn!**

The energy corrupted the Viking's mind and his irises turned red. Torunn snapped and the chains disappeared, as did the nightmare sand. "Who's the archer?" Hiccup asked. The man in purple stepped out of the shadows. "Name's Hawkeye. You, fishbone?" Hawkeye asked. "Hiccup. So, who's ready to fight some Guardians?" Hiccup asked as he got a knife out of his pocket, threw it in the air like a baton, and caught it.

**The Warren**

"Hey, has anyone seen Hiccup?" Jack asked. "I saw 'em. He was kidnapped by Loki, Pitch, and Torunn." Merida said. She looked worried. "I'll go look for him." Rapunzel said and ran off into the woods. "Goldie, wait! Splitting up is a-" Jack started before Rapunzel left. "Bad idea." He grumbled.

**Forest**

"Hiccup? Hiccup, where are you?" Rapunzel said, running around the forest. Hiccup and Hawkeye were hiding in the trees when she came into the forest. The boys smiled devilishly at each other. Hiccup jumped down. "I'm here, Punzie." Hiccup said. Rapunzel didn't notice his eyes and walked towards the Viking. "Don't move and you won't have an arrow through your head." Said a voice behind Rapunzel. An arrow was nocked at her head. "Hey Punzie, what was that saying, 'Divide and Conquer'?" Hiccup said. Then Rapunzel noticed his eyes. "H-Hiccup?" Rapunzel asked in a scared voice. _No. _thought Rapunzel. _This isn't Hiccup. He's being mind-controlled. _"Goldie, what did I-" Jack said when he stumbled upon Rapunzel. "Hiccup?" Jack asked. Rapuzel shook her head, fear in her eyes. Hawkeye was stepping on her hair so she wouldn't use it as a rope. "Jack, did ya find 'er?" Merida said. "Hiccup? Let go o' Hiccup's mind, ye monster!" Merida said, her hair and eyes on fire. Hiccup smirked. "Let go of his mind? Now why would I want to do that, princess?" He asked innocently.

**Hiccup's mind**

Hiccup was battling himself. "Don't hurt Merida." Hiccup said. The doppelganger of Hiccup looked almost exactly like the real Hiccup, except the eyes were red, his hair black, and black armor covering his clothes. "Thanks for the tip!" Dark Hiccup said and threw a sword at Hiccup, making a tear in his clothing and a gash on his arm. Hiccup could feel pain all throughout his joints. Suddenly, Hiccup couldn't move. "Don't worry, the poison won't kill you. But you won't be able to move for a couple of hours at the least." Dark Hiccup said and laughed when Hiccup tried to move.

**Back in the Forest**

"What have you done to Hiccup?" Jack yelled as he struck his staff at Hawkeye. The assassin jumped out of the way. Rapunzel used her hair as a rope to capture Hiccup. "Give us back Hiccup!" Merida said. "Sorry cutie, Hiccup is painfully stunned at the moment, care to leave a message?" Hiccup said and jumped up on to a branch, Rapunzel being dragged along.


	8. Chapter 4

"Goldie!" Jack said, chasing Hiccup. Rapunzel was screaming, being dragged in the treetops, branches comically whacking her face. "Ow, ow, ow, ow ,ow, ow, ow, ow ,OW!" She said. Hawkeye shot an arrow at Jack, which wrapped him in ropes. The archer did the same to the others. The Big Four heard rustling in the bushes and 2 people came out of them. One of them was covered in red and gold iron and the other looked like a scientist. "He's gone. You ok?" The scientist asked. "Yeah. An archer in purple and our good-turned-evil-by-a-glowstick-of-destiny-friend took off with our friend Rapunzel." Jack said all in one breath. "Woah, woah, woah. Back up Frostbite. Did you say glowstick of destiny?" The man in iron said. "Yeah. Name's Jack Frost. This is Merida. Actually, I'm surprised you can see her." Jack said. This earned a confused look from the scientist. The man in iron lowered his face shield. "Tony stark AKA Iron Man. This is Dr. Bruce Banner. And what do you mean, 'I'm surprised you can see her?'" Iron Man asked. "Oh. Well, that's easy. Everyone who doesn't believe in us can't see us." Merida said. "Scotland?" Banner asked. "I don't remember. Jack, remember when I told you about Mordu and saving me mother? I have no idea who Mordu is." Merida said. Jack winced. "And why is the archer guy so important?" The winter spirit asked. "He was turned evil, like your friend." Bruce said. "So, what if we help each other? We help you defeat Loki and get your archer back, and you help us get Hiccup back. Oh, and Loki has his sister, Fear personified, and a witch to back him up." Jack said. "Ok. Let me get my team." Iron Man said. "Jarvis, get the Avengers." Seconds later, a man with a red, blue, and white shield, a man with a war hammer, and a woman in a black jumpsuit and a gun appeared in the forest. "Jack Frost." Thor greeted warmly. "You know Frostbite?" Iron Man asked. "Yes. He is a winter spirit. I take it you are the summer spirit. Where is the Autumn and Spring spirits?" Thor asked. "Hiccup was taken and turned, like Hawkeye. Rapunzel was kidnapped by them. 'Divide and Conquer'. They believe that if the Spirits are divided and/or turned, then no one can stand against them." Merida said. She blushed when she said the Viking's name. Black Widow noticed this and made a side note to talk with the girl later. "Well, your not alone know. I'm Steve Rogers AKA Captain America, this is Natasha Romanoff AKA Black Widow, and Thor." Cap said. "We can make a path to the Underworld. We just need to follow Hiccup." Merida said. "I saw him going north." Jack said. The helicarrier picked the Avengers and the seasons up. Some of the members were freaked out when they saw footsteps and couldn't see anyone. "Captain America, no one's there. Are there ghosts here?" A crewmember asked, scared. "No, they aren't ghosts. They're the Spirits of Winter and Summer." Dr. Banner said. The crewmember saw frost spreading across the ground, up his ankles, and the footsteps steaming. He saw 2 kids-a girl and a boy. He yelled and ran away. Jack and Merida laughed. Thor frowned and slapped Jack and Merida upside their heads. "Hey! Relax Point Break, it was all in good fun." Merida protested.


	9. Chapter 5

Iron Man laughed. "You gotta admit, Thor, that was pretty funny." Cap said. "Let's go find our friends." Black Widow said. "Fury!" Tony said. "Yeah?" " These kids here, their friend was turned like Hawkeye." Cap said. "And how do we find this friend?" Nick asked. "I see someone!" A crewmember said. The Avengers and the 2 seasons looked out the window and saw Hawkeye, Hiccup, and Loki talking. Loki noticed that the Avengers were looking at him and his staff tip glowed. It shot a beam of light at the Helicarrier. "Run!" said Fury. The crewmembers and the heroes ran out of the Helicarrier. A blackish-purplish blast from the sky hit one of the crewmembers, killing him. Hiccup whistled, and Toothless flew over to his master. Hiccup jumped on the Nightfury. "Hey, Guardians, wanna play a game? It's called 'try to stay alive'!" Hawkeye said, then shot an arrow at Iron Man. A flaming arrow intercepted it. "Thanks." Said Tony. Merida nodded.

**A/N- Ok, so I know this chapter is very short, but, as I said before, I can't think of anything for a new chapter of this story. If I can't think of anything, then I might end up deleting the story. If you don't want me to delete the story, then please PM me about the any ideas you have for a chapter. Please help me here! Oh, and thank you to everyone who read this story and my 2 others! **


	10. Chapter 6

Once Loki, Torunn, and Hiccup were apparently satisfied with how many crew members they had killed, Loki teleported them away.

**Underworld**

After they got back to the Underworld, it was Loki's turn to 'persuade' Rapunzel to join them. Pitch discussed how to kill the Avengers and the Guardians with Torunn, and Hawkeye and Hiccup had gone to their rooms. Hiccup was about to pet Toothless when the ebony dragon growled at him. _Not Master. Must free Master. _Thought Toothless.

" Toothless, what's wrong?" Asked Hiccup. Toothless growled again. He flew away to the only people he knew who could help Hiccup.

**Helicarrier**

"How do we turn Hiccup and Hawkeye back?" Asked Merida. "I don't know. Last time, I hit Clint really hard on the head." Said Natasha. "What's that?" Asked Iron Man. Something was running towards them- it was big and black. "Toothless?" Asked Jack. The dragon jumped on the winter spirit and licked him. "Didn't that dragon just attack us?" Asked Bruce. "Why'd you run away, Toothless?" Asked Merida. _I know how to free Hiccup. _said the dragon telepathically. "You do? How?" Asked Tony, scanning Toothless for signs of lying. _You need to get someone to believe in him enough to risk their life to free him._ Said the ebony dragon. "Ok, then. To Berk!" Said North. He got a snow globe and threw it into the air. It made a portal to Berk.

**Berk, 313 years ago**

A girl with blonde hair was grieving for her dead friend, when a portal opened and Jack Frost came out. "Jackul Frosti!" Said Astrid. "Well, that was fun. Oh, you must be one of Hiccup's friends." Said Jack, just noticing her. "You know Hiccup?" Asked Astrid, wiping away her tears. "Ye found her?" Asked Merida. " Yeah." "You didn't answer my question." Said Astrid. "Oh, how we know Hiccup. You see, Hiccup's not dead- he's the spirit of Autumn." Said Jack. "I knew he wasn't dead." Said the Viking girl. "We should go now. Hiccup will be coming to make sure we don't turn him back." Said Merida. "So, how do we turn Hiccup back? And what do you mean, 'turn'?" Asked Astrid. "Ok, to turn Hiccup back, we need Astrid to believe in him enough to risk her life to free him. As for what I mean by turned-" Said the Winter spirit before he was cut off. "Astrid, what are you doing with those losers?" Asked a familiar voice. "Hiccup?" Asked Astrid. "Hate to break it to ya, Astrid, but Hiccup's long gone." Said 'Hiccup'. Then, Astrid noticed that his voice was different, it had a sinister quality to it. Hiccup jumped down from a tree, landing a foot away from Astrid. The girl saw his glowing red eyes and black armor and backed up. Toothless appeared in front of Astrid, teeth bared. "Toothless, out of the way." Said 'Hiccup'. "That's what he meant by turned." muttered Astrid. "Astrid, what's wrong-oh." Said Ruffnut. She saw the two spirits and Hiccup and ran to get her brother. Suddenly, Loki appeared. "1 against 4? That's not fair." Loki said and duplicated himself.

"That's better." Said the trickster god. "Loki." breathed Astrid. Merida shot a fire arrow at Hiccup. He jumped over the arrow and kicked her to the ground. Suddenly, Hiccup's eyes turned back to brown. "Merida, help." Said the boy, before his eyes turned back to red.

**Hiccup's mind**

"Yeah, like she'd help you." Said Evil Hiccup, whom Hiccup had began to call 'Mali'. In his hand was 3 swirling blackish reddish maple leaves. He threw one at Hiccup, but the Viking boy ducked. A tree full of orange maple leaves appeared behind Hiccup. When the black leaf hit the tree, the tree began to disintegrate. Hiccup felt a anvil of fear settle into his stomach. "With you out of the way, I can take over this body. You'll never see your friends again." Said Mali. He looked at Hiccup's expression and laughed. Hiccup backed away- the laugh sounded creepy. The boy glared at his alter ego. He got out a sword and the two started to fight for control of Hiccup's body.

**Berk graveyard**

Hiccup's eyes flickered between brown and red. He fell on his knees. Loki looked at Hiccup, his duplicates fighting for him. He teleported behind Hiccup, got out a knife, and…

**A/N- Ooh, what happened to Hiccup? (I already know, of course, but I shan't tell you) If you want to know what happened to Hiccup, then please review!**

**Mali-Oh, I forgot to mention, Daughter of Evil and Darkness does not own my alter ego, the Avengers, those weaklings the Guardians, Brave characters, or Tangled characters.**

**Me- I **_**do **_**own you, though. And Torunn. **

**Mali-No one owns me! (gets 3 black-red leaves and throws one at me.)**

**Me-Uh, I'll be leaving now… (Runs away while being chased by a deadly-leaf-throwing Mali.)**


	11. Chapter 7

_**A/N- Thank you to Malica15 and AdmiringRoseBlossoms11 for reviewing! **_

_**Loki- Daughter of Evil and Darkness does not own anything except for Mali, Torun, and a very big brain.**_

_**Me-I don't know whether that's a compliment or an insult…**_

He teleported behind Hiccup, got out a knife, and plunged it in the Viking's back. Astrid jumped in front of the knife, taking the brunt of the impact. However, it still hit Hiccup. He gasped in pain and his eyes turned back to brown. "Hiccup…" Said Astrid. "Yeah. I'm back." Said the spirit. Being a spirit, Hiccup didn't die, but it hurt a lot. Astrid coughed. "Well, that was amusing." Said Pitch, who was hiding in the shadows. Hiccup glared at him. A black leaf was formed in his palm. Hiccup threw it at the Boogey Man and Pitch disappeared. Loki and his duplicates disappeared to. "Astrid." Said the Viking as he sat next to her on the soft snow. "Please, you can't die." "It's ok, Hiccup. I'll have a good afterlife knowing I saw you one last time." Said Astrid. Her breathing stopped. "Astrid…"Hiccup said. He remembered that Vikings didn't cry, that it was a sign of weakness, and let just a single tear fall to the ground. "Let's go free Goldie." Said Hiccup. Jack tossed a snow globe in the air and they jumped through it.

They were teleported to the bed in the forest. "This is were the Underworld is?" Asked Merida. "Yeah." Said Jack. He broke some boards with his staff, revealing a dark hole. Merida jumped down. "C'mon!" Said Merida. Jack jumped down next. "Uh, are you sure we should go down there? Maybe I should just stay here and watch for the baddies…woah!" Said Hiccup. That last part was because he was pulled down by Jack. "We should split up." Said Merida. "Woah, you sure, princess? That's never a good idea." Said Jack. "Yes, I'm sure. Jack, you take the south, Hiccup, you take the east, I'll take the west." Said Merida. Before the boys could object further, she ran off. "Let's go. If you find Rapunzel, yell." Said Jack. Jack went south, while Hiccup went east. The boy went into a room filled with cages hanging from the ceiling.

An abnormally large cage held a girl with blonde hair. She had a gag over her mouth and nightmare sand around her hands and feet. "Rapunzel!" Shouted Hiccup. He whistled and Toothless brought him up on one of the cages. He climbed from cage to cage, trying not to fall. Rapunzel somehow got the gag off of her mouth and yelled "Hiccup, look out!" Said the girl. "Huh? Ow!" Said Hiccup. He lost his balance and fell to the ground. He took something out of his back- a black thing that looked like a tranquilizer dart. His eyes widened and he fought to stay conscious. "Ah, Hiccup. I was expecting Jack or Merida, but you'll do." Said a voice. Pitch formed behind Hiccup. He tapped the boy's shoulder. Hiccup turned around. He remembered what Jack said, took in a big gulp of air, and yelled "Help!"

In another part of the Underworld, Jack heard a voice yell "Help!" and flew towards Hiccup. Back to where Hiccup is. "No one will help you, little season." Said Pitch. "Jack told you that I know everyone's fears, right?" Pitch asked and circled around the skinny boy. "No? Well, I might as well tell you yours." Said the Boogeyman. "They will never except you. Why would they? You're a Viking, you destroy everything in your path, you make a mess everywhere you go. You could join me again, you know, Hiccup." Said Pitch. "No, your wrong. I don't make a mess everywhere I go. I don't destroy everything. And I won't join you. Not again." Said Hiccup, even though he knew he was lying. The black-haired man used his nightmare sand to make another tranquilizer, seeing as the first one wasn't working. "Suit yourself. I'll let you in on a secret, though." Pitch Black leaned in a whispered in Hiccup's ear. "You have no choice. Good night." Said the Boogeyman and dug his tranquilizer into the teenager's shoulder. Hiccup heard Pitch's laugh as he sank into unconsciousness.


End file.
